Training Room
by FoxTail17
Summary: Long awaited sequel to 'Showers and Food.' Raven is more distant than ever with Beast Boy, who hoped everything would last. Patience runs thin with the shape shifter, but after a reminder to Raven, hopefully they have figured it out. Lemon. BBxRae Rated M for highly suggestive scene.


Foxtail17: Hey you all! It's your girl back again from another major hiatus. I haven't been doing fanfiction at all, but I got this itch for it and I had to write! Much to some of your guys' pleasure, I decided to make a sequel to this original one shot with BB and Rae! I know you guys want more from them, so I decided to give it to you. If you haven't read my _Showers and Food,_ you should go ahead and read it before this one.

BB: Okay so why did you wait so long?

Rae: Don't question her. I'm stuck being paired with you…again.

BB: And is that SUCH a bad thing?

Rae: I'd rather be a prisoner of my father for eternity and fight his numerous demon spawn and minions than endure another story between me and you swapping fluids…

BB:…Okay see this is why me and Cy tried to take you to therapy. You always have to hurt my self-esteem!

Fox: Can you guys get over it already? My fans love you together and I'm sorry Rae, but I'm sticking with this pairing.

Rae:…Fine.

Fox: Enjoy everyone!

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"Robin, I literally cannot stand you and Star leaving every other weekend to Tamaran but not cleaning up. The rest of us have to pick up after you guys and its wearing us down. C'mon dude you gotta do better." I walked into Robin's room while he was fixing his hair. Now that him and Starfire have been together for a while now, its Tamaran tradition to return home at least twice a month to receive blessings and to feast with their people until marriage. I don't know if Robin is thinking about that right now, but he gets to vacation twice a month so I know he isn't complaining. I just need for them to clean up their messes before they leave.

"I'm sorry, man. Starfire rushes me out every time so I can't sometimes. I'll let her know. She just gets so excited, hahah." He patted me on the back with reassurance and then went back to fixing his hair. I sat on his bed and looked at a few scattered magazines about fighting styles, weaponry, and, surprisingly, I saw the cosmopolitan. I wasn't going to ask.

"Its all good, dude. I'm happy for you guys honestly. Just make sure to clean up the kitchen before you guys blast off into the universe later." I gently hit him on the arm and we laughed a little. I heard some footsteps outside of his door and turned my attention that way. Starfire had entered the room with a disappointing look on her face.

"Robin, we should have departed from the tower approximately 56 minutes ago. Now we are going to be late for the parade my father set up for us in honor of our recent union." She pouted as she stood a little ways from behind him. She looked at from through his mirror and folded her arms, awaiting his reply.

"Star I still have to clean up before we go. Everyone insists we need to before we go back to your home." He was finally finished with his hair and turned to look at her. I could tell she was upset by his reply, but I wasn't about to stay to hear the rest of it.

"Alright I'll leave you guys to it." I jumped up from the bed and walked out the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to see what Cyborg was up to. Bumblebee has been over a lot lately, so I'm careful to not burst in like I used to. I give a few knocks before calling out to him.

"Aye Cy, you in there?" I wait a little bit before I hear him go "Yeah!" in a muffled tone. I proceed to open the door, but all I see is Bumblebee laying on the bed watching TV.

"He's in the bathroom." She pointed to her left. Her and Cy have been going steady as well. For a while, she would never come over here and insisted that Cyborg should be over at her place all the time. I didn't get why she was like that for the first few months, but I figured it wasn't my business and never asked him.

"Whats up, Gar?" Cyborg came out a few moments later. He laid next to Bee and flipped his TV through channels.

"I just thought you were free! I was gonna see if you wanted to play the game." I scratched my head out of embarrassment, and slowly walked myself out.

"Oh man I'm sorry Beast Boy! I'm with m'lady today!" They hugged and pecked each other. Bee smiled and rested her head on his chest. I just smirked, shook my head, and closed the door behind me.

I made my way around the corner to my room and Raven's. I suddenly stopped as I came up on her door. It's been about a month since we were intimate, but she's been more distant than ever. I had tried talking to her but she's been so cold and more unemotional. After battles, I try to catch up with her but she locks herself in her room and won't answer my knocks. Even the others have tried talking to her, but she shuts down or tells them to not worry. We have even been in the same room alone and she completely disregards my presence. I can tell she gets weary around me, but damnit this is the worst it's been. She's not angry at me, but she won't talk to me.

I push open my door and collapse on my bed.

"What to do." I say aloud to myself. Robin and Star were about to leave and Bee and Cy are cooped up in his room. I thought I would be used to this, but it seems it's harder now that Raven has been acting like this towards me. I thought we were getting somewhere before but I guess not.

I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling.

"I could go play the game myself, or maybe go to the park." I keep thinking of suggestions to get my mind off of Rae. I get tense every time I dwell on the topic.

"Nah, guess I'll go train." I sit up, sigh, then look around my room for some tools. I've been going to our training room more and more lately as a distraction. Needless to say, it works for a while until I let my thoughts get to me.

I search my room for my belt and stop watch so I can time myself. While I'm looking under my bed, I hear Raven's door open and some light footsteps move down the hall. I noticed that I left my door cracked, so I rushed over and peek out the door, only to see her robe and hair turn the corner and I hear the elevator open.

"Hm. She must be going up to the top to go outside." She's been doing that more frequently lately too.

I go back to looking under my bed, still looking for my belt and stop watch. I move clothes, shoes, and video game cases around but no luck. So I search in my closet. I find my stop watch in a dirty pair of pants, but my belt is still missing.

"Oh well. I probably won't need it anyway." I shrug it off and leave my room. I walk down the hall, back past Cy's and Robin's, whom I could hear muffled arguments between him and Star. I finally come up to the elevator and press the lowest level down to the training room. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opens and I proceed to the control room where I can customize my own battle terrain, villains, and obstacles. I'm walking down the hall when I hear booms and crashes.

Much to my surprise, someone was already down here.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I heard that familiar chant from further away. _Damnit._ I surely didn't think she would be down here, much less in the tower. _How am I going to deal with this._

I stopped myself, but soon resumed my walk. The clashes didn't cease until I got closer to the simulation. I could tell she sensed me a few minutes ago, but she was trying to ignore it. I saw her zipping around in her simulation, trying not to stare.

"Rae?" She finally came back to the ground. She had her back turned towards me.

"How long have you been here?" Her icy, monotone voice pierced me more than ever. I started to step closer to her.

"I just got here. I figured I'd train since everyone was busy." I was only a few feet away from her now. She reached over to the simulator and shut it down. She still didn't face me.

"Well I'm here, so."

"I see that…" I linger on my sentence a little. I just have so much to tell her, but I don't know how to say it. _Damnit, Rae._

She was silent instead of replying. I could feel the tension in the room rising the more we stayed quiet. I kept glancing back and forth to the ground, hoping she would turn around and look back at me.

"Beast Boy what do you want?" She swiftly turned and looked at me, scowling holes into my head. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she still looks. It's been a while since I had the chance to study her features again since she's been avoiding me. I started at her eyes and ventured all over her frame, not missing one detail. Her hair was a little frizzy and messy, but it suited her perfectly. She was panting a bit from training but it drew my attention to her breast. I started to fantasize about how she looked without clothes, reminiscing about her sinful curves, toned muscles, and tiny waist. I pictured how she straddled me with her warm, thick thighs and-

"BEAST BOY." I was snapped out of my trance.

Raven was just inches away from me at this point. I could smell the shampoo in her hair from this morning.

"Rae, I can't stand this…this stupid thing we got between us. I thought what happened was a good thing. After our shower, we ate and waited for everyone to get back. I even slept with you that night! But it seems like things got all fucked up." She gave me that familiar unemotional look that pissed me off every time. I stared her down, hoping I could see a sign of care, but she didn't budge. She barely even blinked. I kept on explaining.

"I mean seriously Raven. I want us to be good again, but you're making things so difficult and-"

"I'M making things difficult?!" Raven's sudden outburst startled me, and I immediately stopped talking.

"Gar, we live together. We have to see each other every day. I fight alongside you, seen your weaknesses and strengths, travelled to planets with you, everything. I don't know if we can be like Starfire and Robin with this. I don't know if I can even give you what you want. All I know is, that was the only time it will ever happen." She proceeded to try and walk past me but I locked the door and stood in front of her.

"Raven, I'm not about to let you walk out on me like that. You can't sit here and tell me you didn't feel anything for me that day. You can't sit here and tell me you didn't like it as much as I did. We don't have to be like Robin and Star. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think." I took her hand in mine, and she looked down at the gesture. She didn't say anything, and she barely moved. I continued to study her face for a sign to keep talking or if she cared, but she gave none. I rubbed her hand in mine, but she didn't seem to want to reciprocate the affection.

"But I'm also not going to chase after you…I can't wait for you to figure things out. I want you, and I want us."

She continued to look down. I grew impatient.

"I'm leaving. I'm not about to do this again with you." As soon as I unlocked the door, it locked back again. I turned to look back at Raven and she locked her vision on the knob. I tried turning it but it wouldn't budge.

"Rae let me out."

"No."

"Raven. Unlock the damn door."

"I told you no."

"God damnit Raven if you don't unlock this door."

"And I told you no!"

I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to me. By now, I'm fed up with all of this. I just wanted to leave because I felt like I wasted time by feeling bad. I felt humiliated and wanted to just scream.

"Raven-"

I was silenced by her touch. She was caressing my forearms, which loosened my grip on her. Her hands travelled up my arms, to my shoulders, and down to my chest, like she was studying every inch of me. We locked eyes and I could tell we were being overcome with emotion. I placed my hands on her waist and tugged her frame into mine and she pushed me against the wall. Her hands reached up to the back of my neck and head and she pulled me down to kiss. _How I missed this.._

I moved my hands around each detail on her body I could while we still embraced. I could feel her tongue searching for dominance. I felt through her thick, long hair and even pulled on it a little bit. She let out a little moan which made me smirk.

"You want it again?" I whispered as I kissed the creases of her neck, caressing her sides.

"Please…" She threw her head back a bit.

I groaned a little and aggressively picked her up and placed her on a nearby table, knocking off anything in the way.

"I'm pretty sure Cyborg and Robin had a new weapon they were working on and you just pushed off the blueprints." Raven looked behind me.

"Well they can just draw them again, huh." She smiled and then kissed me again.

By now, she was sitting on the table. I unbuckled her robe and threw it behind her, leaving her to just her leotard. She tugged on my shirt for me to take it off, so I did. She ran her hands across my bare chest this time and it got me even more riled up. I practically ripped off her leotard out of eagerness, exposing lavender bra and panties with bows. I looked over her body one more time before I proceed on.

Her hands went south to the rim of my pants. _Good thing I didn't wear a belt._ She hopped off the table to kneel down to take them off, along with my boxers. I kicked them off to the side.

Without hesitation, she grabbed my whole dick in her hands, hard and throbbing for her. She rubbed me slowly, letting me get used to her cold hands. I wrapped one hand in her hair out of pleasure. She then started to tease me with her tongue, licking and sucking on my tip for only a few seconds. My hands travelled down to her hook of her bra and with one swift motion, it was on the ground too.

I caught glimpses of her breasts as she started to really suck me off. She bobbed her head to and fro from my waist, sometimes using her whole body. I could feel my tip hit the back of her throat and her gag sometimes, but she kept going. She would slow the pace, and then speed up when she deep throated. My hands found their way back to her head and held it in place as I gently thrusted in and out of her mouth. I started to grow impatient, and wanted to taste her now.

I took myself out of her mouth and got on the floor with her. I pulled her by her legs and opened them wide. I took the time to kiss her again as she bucked her hips into mine. I started to massage her breasts, feeling how hard her nipples were already. I went back to kissing her neck and playing with her nipples with my thumbs. She let out little gasps of air out of pleasure, and I knew she was getting impatient too.

My mouth travelled down to her left nipple. She arched her back a bit, letting me take in her whole breast. My right hand travelled down to her panties where I could feel how wet and warm she was. I rubbed her clit through them and she started to squirm but only slightly. She twisted her hips for me to take them off, so I did. Like always, I ripped them off too and didn't hesitate to stick a finger in her warmth.

"Oh god…!" I heard her moan. At the same time, I made it to her right breast. I sucked harder and my finger went faster inside of her to give her as much sensation as possible. Her gasps became quicker and shorter.

She was real wet by now, so I was ready to taste her. I kissed around her breasts, stomach, waist, and inner thighs. I could feel her legs quivering from contact. I licked the crevices between her thighs and lips, which drove her body insane. I drove two fingers into her and she let out a muted gasp. I pumped faster and deeper each second before putting my tongue on her clit.

I licked in swift motions, starting up and down and then going side to side. Her hips twirled and swayed. She couldn't keep still. I held her pelvis down so I could taste her as much as she wanted and it made her even wetter. Her hands found their way to the back of my head, pushing me into her core even more. My fingers were still making their way in and out of her.

"Beast boy please…I'm ready. I want it now!"

I smirked at her one last time and then kissed her. I took my fingers out of her so I could position myself correctly, and put my dick inside of her with ease. I patted her clit with my tip a bit before putting it in fully. She hated the tease, but it made her want me even more. I rubbed her clit a little bit more before giving her all of me. I played with her nipples once more, and as soon as I could tell she was about to tell me to fuck her, I thrusted all the way in, giving her no time to adjust to my size.

"Fuck it feels so good!" She screamed out.

I wasted no time in pumping deep and fast. She felt so good I didn't want to stop. I pinned her down to get an even steadier pace. I felt my dick hit the back of her walls, and her moans and screams reassured me I was doing something right.

Her walls clenched around me every now and then, making me want to fuck her even harder than before. I lifted her legs up so I could hit her G spot differently, and my god did it feel good. I could see her wetness every time I pulled my dick back out and put it back in. She had a tiny puddle under her by now. Her moans and screams would turn silent every now and then because of the intense pleasure, and I wasn't about to stop.

I held both her legs up with one hand, and the other hand rubbed her clit intensively. Her walls were clenching faster and harder on my dick by now, and I could tell she was about cum, but to my surprise, she was looking at me to get my attention.

"Beast…boy fuck me…from..behind." She muttered between thrusts. I was in auto pilot by now. I was acting upon lust and had no time to think otherwise. Plus, my knees were starting to hurt from that damn concrete floor. I really need to tell Robin to invest in some carpet.

I wasted no time in picking her up from the ground and bending her over the table. I kissed her from the top of her neck, down to the middle of her spine, caressing her soft, smooth skin. I brushed my hand across her nipple again, making her moan softly into the table. I massaged her nice, round ass before I stuck myself in for the second time. She let out a loud moan and turned around to make eye contact with me. Her hands clenched the table and she muffled herself by biting her arm. I had a steady rhythm going, making sure she stayed as wet as she could for me. I gripped on her side for balance, occasionally smacking her ass just for the hell of it. She threw her head back and arched a little, but I pulled on her hair so she could maintain that position. Her moans were silent now, or little soft screeches.

Her walls were starting to tighten around my dick again, and even harder and faster than before.

"I'm about to cum!" She managed to scream out. I pumped as hard and as fast as I could with any energy I had left. I felt her dripping all over me, and she started to cream. I could feel her tensing up with every thrust; her knees started to shake, and her arms became stiff. I had a lighter grip on her hair by now, letting her neck and back rest, but I still pounded inside of her with every inch.

"Fuck!" And with that, she clenched on me tight, arching herself once more and letting out her sexy moans. She was dripping everywhere and I could see that she was through. She collapsed on the table while I was still standing behind her, watching her pant up and down.

She reached for her leotard, only to see it was half ripped alongside with her underwear.

"Gar, you have to understand that these are expensive to get and they only have so many in my size. I would appreciate it if you would be a bit more gentle next time. Thanks." She found her cloak and wrapped it around her. She went back to that monotone voice of hers.

I was putting on my clothes as we talked.

"What can I say, Rae? I guess I'm just a BEAST. Ha!" I was laughing to myself, while she glared at me.

"Look let's just get back upstairs so I can get dressed and clean up." She brushed past me to walk to the door.

All I could do was watch her walk. Even though I've had her at her most vulnerable, she still wasn't fully mine, and I found solstice in that. I don't know what we're getting ourselves into, but I'm not going to let this go.

"Beast Boy!" She called aloud from the elevator.

"Jeez, I'm coming!" I trotted over to her in the elevator. We stayed silent until midway up the tower to our floor.

"I don't want us to be like Robin and Star. I want us to be like…us." I shot a look at her as we approached our floor. I wanted to say something, but I let the thought simmer.

She walked out of the elevator first, heading straight for her room and me at mine. Before I let her close her door, I put my hand over it to keep her from doing so. We locked eyes as if we were telling each other everything we felt. I studied them, those beautiful amethyst orbs of hers; almost hypnotizing.

"Me neither." I smirked at her, and went across the hall to my door. I could tell she wanted to smile back, but all she let out was smirk as well.

I went to my bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, taking off clothes and getting my shower items ready until I felt a faint pain all over my back.

"What the…"

To my surprise, Raven had seemed to already mark me as hers. _Damn, Raven. You know I scar easily._

Foxtail: Sooo tell me what you guys think!

BB: Why am I ONCE AGAIN a pornstar?!

Raven: I gagged at the entire thing. This was sick.

Fox: I wish you'd admit your feelings already, Raven.

Raven:….This is why I hate you.

BB: Aw C'mon Rae! Don't say stuff like that!

Fox: She doesn't mean it. She comes and talks about me to you when you're not-

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS.

Fox: (Disappears through portal)

BB: Where'd Fox go?

Raven: I sent her to a demon maze where she has to battle different bosses she runs into in order to advance further to the exit. I'm gonna save her when she gets to my father. She can handle herself until then.

BB:….Alright I'm gonna go save Fox while the rest of you readers review! Thanks!


End file.
